


I Don’t Care

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Dinner Party, F/M, Long Distance Relationship, Love, Not Beta Read, Romance, Sex, Smut, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: You and Dean have been in a long distance relationship for the last year.  He promised to go to a dinner party with you and finally be introduced to your friends, but things never work out like you hoped. Based on the Ed Sheeran feat. Justin Bieber song.





	I Don’t Care

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a beak from Dear Dean to unblock me, so here is a one shot. I will continue with that story soon.

_ I'm at a party I don't wanna be at _

_ And I don't ever wear a suit and tie _

_ Wonderin' if I could sneak out the back _

_ Nobody's even lookin' me in my eyes _

_ Then you take my hand _

_ Finish my drink, say, "Shall we dance?" Hell, yeah _

_ You know I love you, did I ever tell you? _

_ You make it better like that _

_ Don't think I fit in at this party _

_ Everyone's got so much to say, yeah _

_ I always feel like I'm nobody, mm _

_ Who wants to fit in anyway? _

_ 'Cause I don't care when I'm with my baby, yeah _

_ All the bad things disappear _

_ And you're making me feel like maybe I am somebody _

_ I can deal with the bad nights _

_ When I'm with my baby, yeah _

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh _

_ 'Cause I don't care, as long as you just hold me near _

_ You can take me anywhere _

_ And you're making me feel like I'm loved by somebody _

_ I can deal with the bad nights _

_ When I'm with my baby, yeah _

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh _

_ We at a party we don't wanna be at _

_ Tryna talk, but we can't hear ourselves _

_ Read your lips, I'd rather kiss 'em right back _

_ With all these people all around _

_ I'm crippled with anxiety _

_ But I'm told it's where I'm supposed to be _

_ You know what? It's kinda crazy 'cause I really don't mind _

_ And you make it better like that _

_ Don't think we fit in at this party _

_ Everyone's got so much to say, oh yeah, yeah _

_ When we walked in, I said I'm sorry, mm _

_ But now I think that we should stay _

_ 'Cause I don't care when I'm with my baby, yeah _

_ All the bad things disappear _

_ Yeah, you're making me feel like maybe I am somebody _

_ I can deal with the bad nights when I'm with my baby, yeah _

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (oh yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_ 'Cause I don't care as long as you just hold me near _

_ You can take me anywhere _

_ And you're making me feel like I'm loved by somebody _

_ I can deal with the bad nights when I'm with my baby, yeah _

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (no) _

_ I don't like nobody but you _

_ It's like you're the only one here _

_ I don't like nobody but you _

_ Baby, I don't care _

_ I don't like nobody but you _

_ I hate everyone here _

_ I don't like nobody but you _

_ Baby, yeah _

_ 'Cause I don't care (don't care) when I'm with my baby, yeah (oh yeah) _

_ All the bad things disappear (disappear) _

_ And you're making me feel like maybe I am somebody (maybe I'm somebody) _

_ I can deal with the bad nights (with the bad nights) _

_ When I'm with my baby, yeah _

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (oh yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_ 'Cause I don't care as long as you just hold me near (me near) _

_ You can take me anywhere (anywhere, anywhere) _

_ And you're making me feel like I'm loved by somebody (I'm loved by somebody) _

_ I can deal with the bad nights (yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_ When I'm with my baby, yeah (oh) _

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh _

——————————————————

You were looking forward to the weekend. This was the first weekend in two months that your long-time lover/boyfriend of a year, Dean Winchester, was making it back to see you. You knew Dean and his brother, Sam, were hunters because they saved your life from a djinn a year and a half ago, so you knew their job was important. You would never take that away from Dean. The long distance relationship had been difficult at times. You knew that he could sleep with any woman he wanted to on the road and considered he still did, although he assured you that he didn’t, while you remained celibate for him. Phone sex, sexting, and FaceTime sex allowed him to release steam yet still remain yours. You didn’t really enjoy it, but to hear his voice or see his face when he came for you made you smile. When he would try to do the same with you, you assured him that you wanted to wait until he visited you because you could never get off like that. That was always your plan of trying to get him back to you sooner.

You were also invited to a formal dinner party at your best friend’s house that Saturday night. You didn’t really want to go, but at Dean’s behest, he told you to RSVP and he said he would go with you. This will be the first time you will introduce Dean to your friends. You felt your friends thought you faked Dean’s existence, so this will be the moment you can consider you and Dean to be officially a couple.

You had spent the entire previous weekend shopping, buying the perfect dress, cute sandals, getting your haircut and colored, getting your legs and bikini area waxed, and having a mani-pedi done, so on Friday night about midnight, you were in bed watching late night TV when you received the dreaded text from Dean. 

** _Dean: Babe! I’m so sorry to text you so late but I’m still on this hunt in Jacksonville, FL and will probably not get there in time for your party tomorrow night. _ **

You stared at your phone. _ Dammit. He’s canceling. _He sent another text.

** _Dean: I know you were looking forward to this, Y/N and introducing me to your friends. I feel like I’ve let you down. _ **

Your heart dropped. You really didn’t want to go to the party, especially alone. You were an introvert. You didn’t mind concerts or hanging out with friends one on one, but you always felt awkward at partiesc. You were a wallflower and even fifteen minutes of conversations with people literally tired you out emotionally, so having to go to this party alone brought out your anxiety. When you were with Dean, he brought you out of your shell. However, now with him cancelling, you just wanted to stay at home and sleep, but you could never be mad at him and his job. He’s saved your life and the mother fucking world… many times. 

** _You: I understand Dean. You could never let me down and I could never fault you for saving people. I know you’ll make it up to me someday._ **

** _Dean: Damn right I’ll make it up to you, over and over and over Baby. You are perfect. Tell me, what have I done to deserve you?_ **

** _You: You’ve saved the world so many times. You deserve so much more than me. It is I that should wonder what I did to deserve you._ **

** _Dean: touché Baby. I’ll be home as soon as I can. _ **

** _You: Be safe and just get home to me. I’ll be naked and waiting in bed for you. _ **

** _Dean: Fuck Y/N! Now why would you say that? Now I have a boner and I can’t get rid of it. _ **

** _You: LOL I knew that would get your attention. _ **

** _Dean: You can’t say that to me when I’m this far away. What I wouldn’t do to sink my cock your tight, warm pussy right now._ **

** _You: Go take a shower and pretend I’ve got my arms and legs around you and you have me up against the wall fucking me hard._ **

** _Dean: Fuck! I’m stroking my cock right now, thinking of you. Are you touching yourself for me, rubbing circles around your beautiful clit._ **

You breathed. He was making you hot and bothered, but you wanted him home giving it to you in person.

** _You: You know I can’t get off like this. I’ll be waiting here as long as it takes for you to come home. _ **

** _Dean: You know I love you baby. <3_ **

** _You: I know. I love you too. XOXO_ **

You put your phone down, turned off the TV, then the lights, crawling under the covers, and began to sob. You had wanted to be able to live a normal life with Dean, but something always seemed to stop you both from it. You were beginning to wonder if your long distance relationship would last. 

—————————————

You laid in bed most of Saturday; you just couldn’t bring yourself to get up to do anything. You had envisioned the weekend going entirely different. You thought for sure you would be getting up late because Dean arrived the night before and you spent most of the night and early morning hours reacquainting yourselves to each other and to utter exhaustion. You would then get up and have epic shower sex, then he’d go to the separate guest room and bathroom to get dressed to allow a little mystery before the party. You’d check each other out and have a quickie before you left for the party. 

You finally got up, showered and got ready for your party. You took two selfies of yourself in the mirror: one showing the front of your long black halter dress with a plunging neckline, then another of the open back.

** _You: This is what you’re missing out on tonight._ **

It took about ten minutes for him to respond.

** _Dean: Wow! You do really look incredible and edible. I’m such a fucking idjit to not be there with you. _ **

You smiled and put one last nail in the coffin.

** _You: By the way, I’m going commando tonight. Hope you have a good night Dean. ;)_ **

When you received Dean’s response you chuckled.

** _Dean: Sonofabitch!_ **

——————————————

You arrived at your friend’s house fifteen minutes early. When Rebecca opened the door, she smiled as she looked around. “You look great Y/N, but I thought you were bringing your FBI boyfriend tonight?”

“I was, but he got called away on a job in FL and couldn’t make it. I’m sorry.”

Rebecca saw the disappointed look on your face. “I’m so sorry Y/N. I know how much you were looking forward to introducing him to us. You really do look amazing. There’s some nice single guys here tonight you might want to talk to; if anything to make him jealous.”

You frowned. “I’m not looking for a new boyfriend Becca or to make him jealous. I love Dean, and I understand that he has an important job to do. His job is more important than you can imagine. I’ll get another chance to introduce you to him someday.” You were feeling melancholy. “Maybe I should just turn around and go home.”

“Nonsense. Come in and at least have dinner. If you are not having any fun and want to leave right after dinner, I will completely understand.”

“Thanks Becca.” You hugged her, walked in, and headed to the living room. 

You knew a lot of people there, including Justin, a guy you had a crush on and someone you may have dated had Dean not entered the picture. From what you heard through the grapevine, Justin was still single. He approached you as you sat in the corner. “Hey Y/N. Wow! You look amazing. How have you been?” He looked you up and down with a big smile on his face. He hugged you, kissing you on your cheek. 

He was still attractive with dark brown hair, brown eyes, about five foot ten inches and a medium build. He was your Jake Ryan from Sixteen Candles. Before Dean, Justin was just your type of guy you were attracted to. “I’ve been well Justin. Thanks. You?” You smiled.

“Well, I now regret not ever taking you out.” 

You gave a satisfied grin. Dating Dean looked good on you. And while Dean couldn’t be there to see that, you knew he was the best thing for you. 

“You dating anyone?” Justin looked at you with hope. 

You looked down then back at him. “Actually, I am. He’s out of town right now on a case, but we are really good, when we can see each other.”

“A long distance relationship has to be difficult.” He looked sincere.

“Yes and No. Yes because I miss him immensely, but no, because I respect his job and his reasons to be away.”

“Oh. OK. I guess as long as you are happy.”

“I am,” you smiled. You really were. 

“You sure? You just seem a little sad.” Justin could always read you. You’re not sure why you guys never did get together, but you truly love Dean, and would never be with another man.

You looked down. “Well, I am tonight, but more disappointed than sad. Dean was supposed to be here tonight but his job kept him away and he had to cancel last minute. I had hoped to introduce him to everyone tonight, but I can’t be mad at him. He’ll make it up to me when he gets back to me.” You then smiled at the thought of Dean’s hands on you; your naked bodies pressing together as he makes you come with his mouth and his cock as he makes up for his time away. Your face gets flush at the thought.

“I understand.” Justin smiled. 

You decided to change subjects. “So Justin, are you still a lawyer?”

“I am. I’m sorry I haven’t come across you lately.”

“I’ve stepped away from law since the incident last year and working on myself.” You were mostly at home, too afraid to leave your house much after the djinn attack. You received a large settlement from the law firm you worked for as the djinn attacked happened while you were at work in your office building. Dean found you in the basement of your office building, tied up, almost drained to death while you sat in a f dream world, but the djinn was not found at that time. 

When you met Dean for the first time, you thought he was a dream. After you were released from the hospital, Dean asked you out to dinner and you accepted. After a nice dinner that got heated quickly heated, you took him back to your house where you had the most mind blowing sex you ever had. It was amazing; he had you in positions you never dreamed you would ever agree to. He was gorgeous and skilled; that night was tawdry and tender. You ended up asking Dean and Sam to stay at your house until the djinn was found and killed. Your boss ended up being the djinn; his degree and wealth allowed him to move around from state to state and not get caught… until the Winchesters found him. After the hunt was over, Dean stuck around your house for an extra week, then visiting you between hunts. That had been over a year ago. 

———————————————-

Dinner was announced as you entered the dining room, taking your seats around the table. Justin was seated next to you, but there was still an open seat next to you that was reserved for Dean. You looked at it sadly wishing Dean was there next to you. Becca offered to remove the place setting but you said you were fine with it still there.

You made it through the salad and were on the main course of honey grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, brussels sprouts, and dinner rolls when the party was interrupted by the doorbell. 

Rebecca got up, excusing herself to answer. A few minutes later she walked into the dining room. “Y/N. Do you have a minute to come with me?”

“OK.” You got up nervously, excusing yourself from the table and followed Rebecca out of the room. 

“He was asking for you. He didn’t look familiar so I wouldn’t let him in.” She walked you to her front door and then stood back. 

“Go ahead.”

“OK.” You stared at the door a moment, concerned, then opened the door and gasped. Dean was standing on the porch in his blue FBI suit. His hair looked damp, which meant he just recently showered. You looked over at Rebecca who smiled and then walked back towards the dining room while you opened the door and pulled him inside.

“Hey Y/N.” He smiled as he looked you up and down. “Damn Babe, you look amazing. I got here as soon as I could, driving through the night. I hope you don’t mind, but Sam is with me, at your house. We didn’t have time to drive all the way back to the bunker so I could get back to you in time. I used my spare key, got ready, and then Sam drove me here, so I’ll need a ride home.”

You smiled. “I can’t believe you made it. You know I don’t mind Sam staying. He can use the downstairs apartment. About the ride home, what is that worth to you?”

“How about multiple orgasms” He laughed as he moved closer to you, taking you into his arms for a long tender hug. “I’m really glad I could make it here to be here with you, for you.”

“Me too.” You nuzzled into the crease of his neck, smelling his combination of clean, leather, oil, gun powder, and his own special smell that makes him Dean. He smelled like home to you.

You finally pulled away from the hug and he put his palms to your cheeks, leaned in, and kissed you tenderly. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” You smiled as his lips met yours again and his hands slowly moved up and down your torso. You wrapped your arms around his neck, carding his hair as his hands moved down your body, grabbing your rear end and squeezing. You moaned as you opened your mouth, letting your tongues reacquaint with each other.

Finally pulling away out of breath. “We’re in the middle of dinner.”

“‘OK. I’m down to eat, but I’m just here for you. I really could eat dessert though,” Dean smirked as he leaned in towards your ear, and said, “especially since you are going commando.” He clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth and you felt your arousal pooling in your belly. 

“Later,” you said out of breath in anticipation as he nipped your ear. 

You grabbed his hand as his fingers intertwined with yours and you walked into the dining room. You smiled at everyone and then announced, “I’m sorry for the interruption everyone. My boyfriend, Dean, here just got back from his last job and has surprised me.”

“Hi Dean,” everyone said in unison.

“Hey! Sorry I’m late folks.”

Everyone just nodded and returned to eating and conversing.

“No worries,” Rebecca said smiling at the two of you. There was still his seat next to you. “I’m glad you arrived. I’ll get you a plate.” She got up heading to the kitchen. You walked down to your place setting, sitting between Dean and Justin while Rebecca returned with a plate of food for Dean. 

“Justin,” you said turning to him. “I’d like to introduce you to Dean.” Turning back to Dean. “Dean. This is my friend Justin. You may have heard about him last year.”

Dean stuck out his hand. “Nice to meet you man.” He gripped Justin’s hand firmly and you almost laughed at the way they were tightly gripping their hands trying to be the stronger man, almost fighting over you, but you knew Dean already won. 

“Dean, you must be glad you were able to get back to be with her tonight.”

“I’ll do anything to be with my girl.” Dean looked at you, picking up your hand and kissing the top of it. 

“I’ve heard your in the FBI,” Justin said. 

“Yeah.”

“Division?” Justin was asking a lot of questions, trying to get Dean to fuck up. 

Dean answered confidently. “Homeland Security.” 

Justin cocked his head in doubt. “I’ve worked with some Feds before but you don’t really seem to act like one.”

“Interesting,” you smiled. “I’ve worked with a lot of Feds before and Dean seems just fine to me,” you retorted. That seemed to shut Justin up.

You looked over at your hunter boyfriend and smiled so big, barely able to finish your meal. Leaning in towards him you spoke softly. “Thank you Dean.”

Dean smiled as he dug into the potatoes. “For What?”

“Being here… for me.” 

Dean looked at you sincerely. “You’re welcome sweetheart. I’m glad I could make it here in time.”

You leaned towards him bumping shoulders. You wanted to be doing so much more, but you were just happy he was with you. 

Dessert consisted of red velvet cake, which you enjoyed. Dean ate the cake, but you knew a piece of pie was his preferred dessert. 

After dinner, wine was served and everyone headed back to the living room for schmoozing and party games.

——————————————-

You visited with most people, introducing Dean to everyone. All your female and male friends were jealous. They would give him a good once over when they talked to him, wishing they could be with him, while your male friends wanted to be like him. Dean made sure he kept his arm around you, pulling you into him, giving you kisses, letting everyone know you were his, but you didn’t mind. 

There was music playing, so Dean took your hand “shall we dance?”

You smiled letting him lead you to the middle of the floor to dance with you. It was a romantic gesture. You mostly swayed to the music, one hand around his neck, carding his hair, the other holding his bicep, as your head rested against his chest, and his hands cradled your buttocks; heart rates and breathing synced. 

“This feels nice dancing with you Dean. I can’t believe you’ll dance with me.”

Dean chuckled. “I’m with my favorite girl. I don’t care what I’m doing as long as I’m with you, even if that means dancing.” He kissed the top of your head tenderly. You then looked up at him as his lips met yours for another tender kiss. “Although I can think of few things that could be nicer.”

“Oh! Like the horizontal mambo?” You laughed.

Dean laughed squeezing your ass a little harder; your arousal beginning to slick down your thighs. “Or just eating you out and fucking you senseless.”

”Whoa!” Your arousal was increasing with each word, breath, and movement between you two.

It was then time for the adult games. You and Dean won a game of dirty Pictionary, then Charades. You both seemed to just be able to know what the other was thinking, especially naughty things, making you a great team; you were both horny from the two month absence from each other. 

After the games, it was back to wine and talking. Dean was good at schmoozing, talking, and flirting, but you were getting really tired of all the people. You touched Dean’s arm tenderly, sliding your fingers down his arm, “I’m going to run to the restroom. I’ll be back.” Excusing yourself, you headed to one of the bathrooms down a hall that not as many guests knew about. Dean watched as you walk away; waited a few minutes; and then went your direction. 

You walked into the bathroom, shutting the door, and splashed some cold water on your face. People made you anxious. You wished you were at home, reacquainting yourself with Dean after two long months. You could have been on your third orgasm by now. You lowered the lid and sat on the toilet seat a few moments collecting your thoughts. You were breathing deeply when there was a knock on the door. “Just a minute.” 

“Baby, it’s me, Dean. Let me in.”

You went over and unlocked the door opening it. He quickly shuffled in and shut the door, locked it, turning around and looking at you. “You OK baby?”

“Yeah. Just needed a minute.” Dean knew about your anxiety. He seemed to know when you needed a break from people. “I know Baby.” He pulled you close and hugged you. You pressed your head against his chest, hearing his strong, unfaltering heartbeat; grounding yourself in his scent. ”Man. I’ve missed you so much sweetheart.”

“Me too, Dean. Two months has been way too long. You know we can just head home if you’d like. I’m ready to reacquaint myself with you; to feel your strong naked body intertwined with mine.” 

He pulled away and smirked as a sparkle came to his eyes. He cocked his head as he looked at you up and down. “You know, I was thinking of something a little bit more adventurous.” He winked. 

You looked around the small bathroom. “Here?”

“Yep.” He clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth, licked his bottom lip as you swallowed, thinking about what would happen if you both got caught. Then realizing Rebecca would definitely understand, as she’s gotten busy with a man and woman at your house and you thought _ Why not? _

He moved towards you capturing your face in his hands and kissing you passionately. Throwing your arms around his neck, you began carding his hair as he pushed you back towards the bathroom counter. Once you hit the counter, he ran his hand up your torso and to cup your breast. Realizing you were only wearing a nipple cover, you felt him shudder. Leaning into your ear, he spoke. “Fuck! First, you tell me you’re going commando, and now I find out you are braless as well. Oh Fuck Y/N what are you trying to do to me?”

You moaned as his hand continued. “The dress required me to be braless.”

“What about going commando?” He smirked.

“That was the thought of you missing out.” You smirked and breathed as his lips move to your neck; his hands began pawing up your dress until it was up over your ass.

You pulled down his suit jacket; loosened his tie and pulled it off; unbuttoned his white dress shirt pushing it off; unbuckling his belt and undoing his dress pants, pushing them down his waist and hips. You pulled back looking down admiring his naked body. “Well I do declare Dean. It appears you’ve gone commando too.”

He smiled. “Well, two can play at this game sweetheart.”

You reached down, taking his cock in your hand and began to stroke him up and down and twisting, feeling him getting harder.

His breath hitched as he moved your dress up over your head. “Fuck. You can’t do this to me right now. I really wanted to eat you out right now, but you’ve got me so hard that I just need to be inside you first.” His breath was shallow.

“That’s the point,” you winked, breathless as well. 

He pulled back and stared at you with his hands gripped around the back of your neck. “I’m glad I made it here for this.”

“Me too.” 

He kissed you passionately, then lifting you up on the counter he moved closer to you, grabbing his cock and lining it to your entrance. “Need inside you now.”

“Yes.” You let out a breathy squeal as he pushed in, stretching and filling you. 

After you adjusted, he dragged his cock out and thrusted back in causing you to moan loudly in pleasure. Dean smiled. “Gotta quiet down babe unless you want everyone to hear.”

You looked back at him as he started slowly thrusting into you. “It’s been two months. I don’t fucking care. Need you inside me Dean.” 

He looked at you; his irises were dark and lust blown. “OK.” He then jerked his hips as he thrusted back into you and you yelled his name. 

“Fuck Dean Yes.”

“Fuck Y/N. You feel so good.”

“Yes. More…. give it to me… harder…. Fuck!”

He grabbed you tighter as he thrusted into you harder and faster, kissing you to calm your vocalizations. 

“I’m getting so close Dean. Please.”

“Fuck Y/N. You’re so fucking tight and warm.”

“Please Dean.”

He smiled as he reached down, his hand circling your clit, applying the pressure needed for you to come hard and loud. “Fuck Yes Dean Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck! Yes!” You pulled him in, squeezing around him. 

He continued pounding harder into you until he released thick strands deep inside you while nuzzling into your neck. “Fuck Baby! That was amazing.”

You leaned your head back as he kissed your neck and throat; your legs remained wrapped around him; you shook as your orgasm washed over you in aftershocks. “Don’t leave me for two months ever again Dean.”

“I can’t promise that babe, but I’ll try not to.” He moved his head down, removing your nipples covers, puckering his lips over a breast and sucking in the nipple to make it hard. 

“I know Dean. I promise never to hold it against you.” You looked down as he looked up and you stared into each other’s eyes.

You then heard a knock at the door. “Hey guys. Everything OK?” It was Rebecca. 

You were still panting. “Yeah. Just a minute.”

“Just making sure you and Dean are OK in there.”

You began laughing and Dean laughed too. “Never bettered Rebecca. Thanks for asking,” Dean responded. You laughed a moment as you whispered. “I guess we better finish this at home.”

“I guess so,” you laughed. “Or finish your pie here anyway. Becca won’t bust down the door or call the cops.”

“I don’t care if she does. You?” His lips went back to your breast for a minute, then he kissed down your torso, dropping to his knees until he reached your inner thighs. 

“No.” You breathed, throwing your legs over his shoulders, he licked his lips and took a long lick from your entrance to your clit. You moaned, throwing your head back hitting the mirror. “Oh Fuck! Yes!” He began eating you out like a starving man.

“Fuck Dean! Yes! Fuck! Mmmm! Fuck! You swapped expletives and loud moans as his tongue went from being flat against your clit to you curled inside your entrance, hitting your g-spot over and over, faster and harder. Grabbing the back of his head, you pulled him into you more and he was all lips and teeth. You knew you will be sore tomorrow but you didn’t care, lost in the pleasure of his mouth on your most sensitive spots. “Oh God! There! Right there! Fuck!” He grabbed your thighs harder, as his tongue continued to go deep, the coil tightening. When the coil broke, you came hard, squirting all over his face, legs shaking as he worked you through your orgasm, then pulled back. “Fuck Dean. That was incredible!”

“Fuck Y/N.” He pulled away, his nose, mouth, and chin sheened in your slick. “That was beautiful. Now let’s get you home because I’m getting so fucking hard again.”

“But it’s now your turn, and I want to pay attention to little Dean now.” You smirked, getting off the counter, turning him around, pressing him against the counter with you against him, as you began kissing down his torso working down to your knees.

You licked up the main vein and then began to lick and kiss around the tip. Dean grunted. “Fuck Y/N.” You sucked on the tip as your hands began to stroke around his length. “Shit!”

He watched you as you looked up staring into his olive green eyes and continued to suck in the tip, 

stroking him, watching his mouth take shape into pretty O that you always loved and he grunted.

You began taking him deeper, hollowing your cheeks to suck harder, bobbing up and down. 

Dean gripped the counter edge with one hand while the other held the back of your head when he wanted you to stay where you were as he thrusted into your throat. You relaxed your gag reflex and began deep throating him, stroking the extra length with one hand and massaging his balls with the other. He began to shudder taking three final thrusts and spilled down your throat. You swallowed his load, licking up what you missed, then released him, looking up at him with lidded eyes. 

He put his palm under your chin and then swiped your lips with his finger tenderly to remove a drop of his cum. You opened your mouth, sucking in his finger. His breath hitched and he smiled. “Let’s go home babe. There’s so much I want to do with you tonight and if we’re in here any longer, you’ll never live this down.”

You laughed pulling away. “I don’t care, but you’re right, let’s go home.” 

You quickly cleaned yourselves and the bathroom, dressed, and walked out the door hand in hand. You walked back into the living room and up to Rebecca. The party was still going, most people mingling, but you were done for the night. “Hey. We’re gonna take off.”

“Really? The party’s still going on. Stay, you guys.” She smiled. 

Dean held his jacket over his arm in front of his waist to cover his beginning newly forming erection. “I’m going to go get your car, OK babe?” He smiled as you dug out your keys and handed them to him. He kissed your cheek. “It was nice meeting you Rebecca.” 

“You too Dean.” She laughed. She clearly knew why he was rushing out. “Same here. “You’re welcome to come here with Y/N anytime.”

Dean hurried out the door and you turned to Rebecca. “We’re going to go home, Rebecca.”

She turned to you. “I understand after fucking in my bathroom. Is it a mess?”

“No.” You laughed. “We cleaned up after ourselves.”

She laughed. “I’m so jealous of you. He’s gorgeous and I can also hear how much you love each other.”

Your cheeks began to get pink. “Thanks. We do love each other. He’s amazing and he makes me feel amazing too, but being away for so long has caused a lot of pent up emotions. This was two months away from each other and we’re not even close to being done reacquainting ourselves with each other.” You laughed. “We just need to get back home to have a few days of alone time.”

“Wow! Well, I understand that. Call or text me if you need anything.”

You heard your car pull up. “I probably won’t, but thanks. I’ll talk to you soon Becca. Goodnight.” “Sure Y/N. Use protection. Goodnight.”

“We will.” You hugged Rebecca one more time and walked out to your car. Dean got out and opened your door for you. “For you milady.”

“Thank you.” You got in as he closed the door, walked around, getting into the driver’s side. 

“I had a good time tonight.” He smiled and your heart melted at the sight.

“I did too once you showed up; my knight in shining armor. I was definitely a damsel in distress before you showed up.” You smiled. 

“I’ll save you anytime you need me to princess.” He reached over placing his hand on your knee, rubbing it gently as he drove back to your house. You smiled realizing all you wanted was time alone with him. 

“I love you Y/N.”

“I love you two Dean. Now get me home and make up these last two months to me.”

“You got it babe.” He pressed his foot on the gas. 

Dean turned on your radio to hear the song, “I don’t care” by Ed Sheeran and Justin Bieber.   


The end. 

———————————————-

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
Kudos appreciated.  
Comments welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> Please do not post this work in any other forum without express written consent of the author.


End file.
